


Hiccups

by Lokomotiv



Series: Tony & Tony Series [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: Tony has the hiccups. The other Tony helps. Pepper would have been traumatized, had she not long since been desentisized to this kind of thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark POV.

They were in the workshop. Convincing his boyfriend to come to New York to recuperate had been a genuine manifestation of his genius, Tony decided. Not that it had taken much convincing, he’d just said that he would feel better keeping him close for a little while, and the younger man had agreed. Tony was working on the next StarkPhone processor upgrade (on account of the R&D department apparently being populated by _gnomes_ ) while the other man was stretched out on the sofa, checking some of his team’s paperwork from their latest case, because clearly he didn’t pay much attention to the second part of the term “sick leave”. Tony was happy to know that the younger man was rapidly putting distance between himself and the first part of the term too. As the younger Tony had healed, his mobility had increased, which they had made sure to celebrate appropriately last night. Glancing over, he saw the younger man absently petting Dummy as he read, and he couldn’t help but smile as he turned back to his own screen. The only downside of the younger man rapidly getting better was that he would have to go back to work, and would thus not be in Tony’s immediate vicinity at all times. Disregarding for the moment that the thought of letting his boyfriend out of his sight made him cold all over (because that particular neurosis could be alleviated with various tracking devices and security measures, most of which he’d finalized before the younger Tony was even allowed out of bed), he would just plain miss having him around. He never would have guessed that he’d enjoy having the other Tony around so constantly. Even with Pepper, there had been a sort of guilty relief in shutting himself in the workshop sometimes. He’d loved being with her, just… not all the time. Pepper visited him in the ’shop sometimes, but for the most part she left him to himself, and he’d appreciated the alone-time. Come to think of it, that might very well have been why she did it, and he hadn’t even noticed. Fuck, he’d been such a shitty boyfriend to her. Before he could get lost in musings of how he wasn’t doing much better this time around, he was interrupted by

“ _Hic!_ "

Well, okay, so that was annoying. Tony hated having the hiccups, because they made it impossible to do precision work, and for some reason he seemed to only get them when that’s what he needed to do. He decided to ignore it. It was probably just a one time thing, anyway.

“ _Hic!_ "

Or not. Tony frowned. Then movement from across the room had him looking over at his boyfriend, and found him getting up from the sofa and hurrying over.

“Hey, what’s go- _Hic!_ "

“You’ve got the hiccups!” the younger man exclaimed, and Tony nodded.

That comment was actually quite redundant, he thought, since the sound of them echoed around the workshop, so there was really no way to be unaware of that fact. But he didn’t say anything; he didn’t want to open his mouth and risk a really loud one escaping, and besides, it wasn’t the other Tony’s fault he was grumpy in the way he always was when a victim of the horrible hiccups.

“Come on, I want to try something,” the other Tony said and pulled Tony closer to an empty workbench a few steps away. Tony followed along, perplexed and curious as to what the younger man was up to. He pliantly allowed his boyfriend to manhandle him until he was bent forward over the bench, resting some of his weight on his forearms and his legs slightly apart. He lifted his eyebrows, but didn’t protest (definitely not), as he felt the other man starting to tug at his pants. Down they went, along with his underwear, pooling around his ankles. 

“Wh-  _Hic_."

“All right, that’s good."

A soft wet sound was immediately followed by something - Tony would bet on a saliva-coated fingertip - pressing against his asshole. The finger went in a little roughly due to the lack of proper lubrication, but the younger man was careful, so it didn’t hurt. Then however, nothing happened. Tony waited patiently for his boyfriend’s next move, but there didn’t seem to be one coming. He glanced back, over his shoulder, and saw that the younger man was kneeling behind him, face intent, but giving no indication of what he was planning next. He just kept his finger up Tony’s butt. Finally, Tony had to ask:

“What are we doing?"

“Waiting."

“Uh, I think I got that. For what, exactly?"

“I’m curing your hiccups. Learned it on QI."

Tony was hit by a wave of… well, hilarity. He tried to keep it in, because the other Tony was apparently serious about this, but he wasn’t successful for long. He lowered his head into his hands as his shoulders started to shake with silent laughter.

“Hey there, what’s- you laughing?"

At the sound of a smile in his boyfriend’s voice, Tony allowed himself to laugh out loud.

“Ah, uh, sorry,” he gasped, “I just- Um, so. How long are we waiting for me to _not_ hiccup?"

“I don’t really know,” the other Tony answered, “I didn’t really think past this point,” he admitted sheepishly, and Tony found himself unable to speak, he was laughing so hard. Behind him, he heard his boyfriend laughing too. As they both calmed down, Tony wiggled his hips a little, earning a light smack and a murmured admonition not to 'ruin this delicate medical procedure’.

“Well,” he said, smiling. “’This delicate medical procedure' seems to have worked. No more hiccups. Now, will it last or will they start again when you remove your finger?"

“No idea."

“Can we risk it, do you think, or am I stuck bent over this table for the rest of the day?"

“I wouldn’t mind it if you were. Great view from down here."

“Or how about I continue working, and you follow me around keeping your finger up my ass. Just to make sure I don’t have a relapse, of course."

“I’m not really opposed to that either."

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of the workshop door opening. Tony looked over, wide-eyed, to see Pepper walk in and then stop abruptly when she caught sight of them. At the look on her face, he broke down again, hiding his face in his arms and helplessly howling with laughter. He barely heard his boyfriend try to explain the situation, or Pepper’s response.

“You see, on QI-"

“I don’t want to know."

There was a slight pause, but Tony couldn’t do anything but gasp and try to calm down.

“I’m going to leave. In three minutes, I will walk through that door again, and you two will be doing… not _this_ , whatever it is. You will both be fully clothed, and you, Mr. DiNozzo, will have washed your hands."

“Yes, ma’am."

“Very good. I’m here to administer one spanking, but I can easily fit a second into my schedule, should you disappoint me."

“Ah, understood."

A few seconds later, Tony heard the door shut, and interestingly, not until then did the younger man pull his finger out. Tony snickered.

“Wow, she’s _terrifying_."

“That’s what I’ve been telling you."

“She never seemed that scary over the phone."

Tony straightened up and turned around, and as he pulled up and buttoned his pants, the younger man got up from his kneeling position. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds.

“Well, I guess that happened.”

They both snickered.

“She’s here to spank you?"

“Yeah, I figured you might want see one, um, in person?"

“ _Definitely_."

“Yeah, so. And I’m late with the upgrades again, forgot to tell her. Again. She was happy to oblige."

“Ouch. Gonna hurt."

“Yup. Speaking of which, you'd better go wash your hands, our three minutes are up any second now."

“Yeah, about that. She wouldn’t actually spank _me_ , right? I mean, we’ve hardly even met. It’s one thing for her to do that with you, you’ve know each other forever, right?"

“She doesn’t bluff. _Ever_. Well, not with me, anyway. And I think she likes you enough to not do it with you either."

“Washing my hands, right now."

“Good thinking."

“Although some other time, I might want to disappoint her. Then _you_ can watch."

“That’s good thinking too, Tony too."


End file.
